


Sophomore Slump

by boredomsMuse



Series: A Stomco Season 3 [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Episode Sophomore Slump, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Episode: s02e31 Running With Scissors, boi spent 16 years in x-103 earning his scissors you think hes hung up on having saved mewni, i do not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: It's been a week since Demoncism and things on Earth are getting more and more tense for Marco.  Especially with Star too busy to talk to him.





	Sophomore Slump

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Sophomore Slump was easily my least favourite episode of the season. Not because it wasn't a good episode - it was. It covered a lot of really cool character moments, the break up was down really well its just, i could not suspend my belief long enough to enjoy it fully.
> 
> Marco spent 16 years in X-103 earning dimensional scissors which are easily a mark of importance in the universe. You're telling me boi came back from that not acting like this but give him a knights cape and a castle to save and suddenly he's obsessed. I do not buy it and I did not like it
> 
> So i wrote this. It definitely falls more on the 'consistency of those 16 years' line of the scale, but it has its stomco hints.

**Star:** hey marco you feeling any better?   
**Marco:** heaps, i guess i just needed some rest   
**Tom: ** You’ll have to come get cornshakes with us next time so you can be the tie breaker

Those messages had been sent a week ago. Since then, Marco hadn’t heard a thing from Star. Not in the group chat, and not in their private chat either. 

She was probably just busy, Marco rationalized, she was a princess with princess-y things to do. Except she wasn’t too busy to hang out with Tom. He knew that much because Tom had messaged him constantly for dating advice. Which meant… yeah, they were dating. 

He didn’t care. 

Marco just… he just wanted to know what had happened. Everything had been fine a week ago. Was this why Ponyhead had freaked out at Star and Tom holding hands? Because Star stopped hanging out with anyone else at all when she was dating something? But that didn’t seem like Star. So what gives?

“Heeey Marco.” Marco looked up from his phone to find his mum above him, smiling her ‘I’ll fix this’ smile. Oh no.

“Hey mum.” Marco returned. 

“Still wearing that cape I see.” His mum noticed. 

“Huh? Oh, I guess.” Marco shrugged. It was the warmest blanket they had. And… and it reminded him of Mewni and Star.

“You know, I had a friend who took a summer vacation to France. When she got back she wouldn’t take off her beret and she kept telling people to call it a ‘croissant’,  _ ‘croissant’ _ Marco.” She rambled, taking the seat next to Marco on the couch.

“Oh Okay.” Marco frowned. “What’s this about?”

“Me Marco, I was the croissant girl.” His mum said, clearly frustrated and embarrassed by this. “I know you have fun on Mowni, but you’re back on Earth now Marco. You can’t become the croissant girl.”

“Uh, it’s Mewni mum.” Marco corrected.

“Croissant!” His mum shouted, standing up again. “It’s croissant.”

“That is… that is not at all the same thing.” Marco tried. “I’m not the croissant girl.” He argued as his mum let the room in a huff. “I’m not the croissant girl.” He repeated, whispering.

* * *

“Are they Goshmerian bars?” Marco asked. 

“Goshmeri-whata?” Ferguson frowned. “You can’t just make things up like that man.”

“They are.” Janna reported. 

“Goshmerian bars.” Marco corrected. “And I didn’t make them up. They’re from Dimension X-103, and they’re weak to human sweat. I found some while I was-”

“In Mewni, yeah we get it.” Alfonzo huffed. 

“What? No. It was on Dimension X-103. I broke out of the cell by bending the bars, then I found the rock dude that locked me up and flying kicked him in the face.” Marco recounted.

“It works!” Janna announced, staring at her dice. “Marco escapes the cell and bets the boss. As for Ferguson and Alfanzo,” she rolls the dice twice more, “you both die. It’s very gory and terrible.”

“What?!” Alfanzo exclaimed.

“No fair.” Ferguson pouted.

“I don’t think you’re doing this right.” Marco frowned at Janna. He was pretty sure boss fights were meant to be more involved in that.

“I don’t think  _ you’re _ doing this right.” Alfanzo argued, tears in his eyes at the death of his half-orc monk. “It’s dragons and dungeons Marco, not Mewni and Mewni.”

“Yeah!” Ferguson agreed, just as emotional over his human paladin. 

“What are you talking about? I just asked a question. The bars could have been goshmerian, it’s a ridiculously common metal.” Marco tried to explain. 

“Come on Alfonzo, we’re done here.” Ferguson decided. Before Marco could blink he and Janna were alone.

“What is their problem?” Marco huffed.

“They hate it when you talk Mewni.” Janna answered plainly.

“But I wasn’t talking Mewni!” Marco argued.

“It’s all the same to them.” Janna shrugged. “Earth’s not like all the dimensions you’ve been to Marco.”

“I’ve noticed.” Marco grumbled. “I’m going home.” He said, standing.

“You might need your keys for that.” Janna said, a jingle in her hands making Marco groan.  _ At least some things never change _ was a thought he’d never voice near Janna as he snatched his keys back.

* * *

“Cape bros.” Sensei grinned and Marco tried to smile. He really did try to act like it meant nothing to him that Sensei had turned his towel into a cape. Unfortunately, Sensei still noticed. “What is it?” 

“It’s, it’s nothing.” Marco said. “The cape looks really cool on you.”

“Come on Marco, friends tell each other the truth. You taught me that.” Sensei said and Marco sighed. Now he  _ had _ to say it.

“It’s just… well… the cape’s sort of my way of remembering Star, you know?” He tried. “But it’s no big deal. It can be our thing too, I guess.” Despite his attempt at damage control, Sensei’s happy mood instantly dropped. 

“No, no it’s cool. I get it.” Sensei sniffled. God, this was the worst. Sensei always looked like a kicked puppy when he was upset. “It’s a best friend thing, and we’re just, just friends.”

“No, Sensei that’s not what I meant.” Marco tried, taking a step closer. Sensei shied away, tearing off his cape.

“It’s fine Marco. I get it.” He said. “I have to go, my eyes are sweating.” Sensei said, sobbing as he ran from the dojo. Marco sighed, running a hand through his hair. Why was everyone so weird lately? His mum had taken to saying croissant all weird anytime he mentioned something remotely not-Earth related, and all his friends seemed to hate everything he said. It was like they didn’t care a huge part of him was… was well, not-Earth. He opened his phone, ready to rage text his way through his frustrations.

Week old texts stared back at him, his private conversation with Star even older. 

She was probably busy.

Marco opened his chat with Tom instead.

**Marco:** man everyone on earth has been so weird lately   
**Tom:** Then come back to mewni man   
**Tom:** We miss you

Marco smiled at the idea but his face quickly fell. He couldn’t just leave, Earth was his home. His friends were here.

**Marco:** ill think about it

* * *

“I don’t get why everyone’s been so weird lately.” Marco complained to Jackie later, because Tom didn’t quite get it. “Ferguson and Alfonzo just straight up left the other day and Janna says it was because I was talking Mewni stuff. But I wasn’t! I was talking about X-103.”

“I don’t know man, it’s all the same to me.” Jackie shrugged. 

“That’s what Janna said.” Marco groaned. “Janna’s not allowed to be right Jackie, it’ll go to her head.” 

“I’m sorry Marco, this time she is.” Jackie laughed. “It’s all just… somewhere unreal to me, you know?”

“I don’t know.” Marco admitted.

“That’s because it was your life. To us, I guess it’s all just a story.” Jackie shrugged. “And one you kind of…” She trailed off.

“I kind of what?” Marco asked, frowning and sitting up better.

“Don’t take this wrong, okay? I love you and all your weirdness.” Jackie claimed.

“Okay…” Marco frowned deepered.

“It’s just, it kind of feels like your heads not on Earth, you know?” She tried to explain. “Like, you haven’t even asked me about my summer. And you seem to get… pretty bored whenever Earth-stuff comes up.”

“What?” Marco’s eyes widened as she realized she was right. He  _ hadn’t _ asked about her summer. And the few times she, or anyone else, had brought it up he’d just sort of… zoned out a little. It was only Earth, after all. Who really cared. “Oh god I’m the croissant girl.” He realized. 

“You’re the what now?” Jackie frowned.

“I’m so sorry.” Marco said, jumping up. “I am going to make it up to you. I promise. I’m not going to be the croissant girl anymore.”

Before Jackie could get a proper explanation out of him, Marco was gone.

* * *

“Today’s going to be an Earth-only day.” Marco told himself, staring at his outfit in the mirror. “No Mewni or dimension X-103 or anything. Just me and my awesome girlfriend being an awesome Earth couple.”

Something inside him hurt but Marco buried that part deep, deep down inside where it’d never see the light of day. Today was an Earth day and he was looking forward to it, damnit.

“I’d better go get this awesome Earth day started.” Marco told himself, stepping away from the mirror. His shoulders felt a little lighter without his cape, which was hanging in the closet now. That was a good thing, Marco told himself. It was an Earth day, he didn’t need a Mewni cape.

But right as he went to leave, Marco caught sight of his dimensional scissors. Maybe one not-Earth thing would be okay today. He wouldn’t use them or anything just… just keep them in his pocket. Yeah. Just in case Janna broke in and wanted to steal them. 

Flawless logic complete, Marco grabbed the scissors and went to pick Jackie up for a totally awesome and totally normal Earth day.

* * *

“Come, sit.” Jackie said, her smile a little different as she patted the bench next to her. Gulping, Marco tried not to rush to conclusions. Just a second ago Jackie had said today was great, that had to count for something, right?

“Uh, sure.” He finally said, sitting down and trying not to look too tense.

“Today really was awesome.” She repeated. Oh no. “But… but…” She sighed. Whatever she had to say, it wasn’t coming easy.

“What is it Jackie?” Marco prompted. He wasn’t sure he wanted this conversation to happen but maybe, just maybe, he needed it to.

“You can’t force yourself to be happy in Echo Creek just to make me happy, that’ll just make us both miserable. You see that right?” She finally managed. “You can’t force yourself to be happy on Earth.”

“What are you talking about? I  _ am  _ happy here.” Marco argued. “It’s my home.”

“You’re not fooling me Diaz.” Jackie said, tone and smile soft. “Are you really fooling yourself?” Opening his mouth to protest, Marco just sighed and let his shoulders sag.

“No.” He admitted. “No I’m not. It’s never going to be normal here again, is it?”

“It’s not.” Jackie confirmed. “But it’s okay.” Marco nodded, hands clenched in his the material of his pants. They were silent a moment, taking in the words spoken and the words that still needed to be spoken, then Jackie continued. “It must have been one hell of a trip to Mewni, hey? To make Earth so not-home.” She said, trying to lighten the mood. 

“It wasn’t Mewni.” Marco sighed. “I mean, I guess that was part of it but not really.” 

“What do you mean?” Jackie asked when Marco didn’t continue.

“You remember that big storm we had a while back?” Jackie frowned at the seemingly unrelated question.

“Uh, yeah?” She nodded.

“And you know how after I was kinda… off I guess. I couldn’t remember my locker combination and I kept getting lost?”

“Yeah.” Jackie nodded. “I thought you were just being super flustered cause, well, you know.” She teased. Marco managed a small laugh before taking a deep breath.

“Well during the storm I got kinda… stuck in this place called Dimension X-103. Time runs a little different there so I was only gone for like 8 minutes on Earth but… but for me I was gone 16 years.” Marco said. “It’s where I got my scissors and I… I kinda had a whole life there. But I came back because well, I guess I missed this place. But things haven’t felt normal here ever since. I thought maybe if I just kept pretending things were normal maybe it’d just start feeling normal but it hasn’t. It wasn’t so bad when Star was here, because it really wasn’t so different, but now… I don’t think I’m ever going to feel at home here Jackie.”

“Wow.” Jackie breathed a minute later. “That’s, that’s a lot to take in.”

“Yeah.” Marco sighed.

“You were gone 16 years? Did you age?”

“Yep. I was way taller with facial hair and a killer set of abs.” 

“Wait does that mean you’re like 30 now?” 

“No. Yes. Kind of? I don’t know, it’s kind of hard to explain.” 

“Wow.” Jackie repeated. She was silent again and then she laughed. “Well no wonder Earth doesn’t feel like home!” She said. “You spent more time off of it.”

“I don’t know how I’m going to settle Jackie.” Marco said.

“Do you have to?” Jackie asked.

“Of course I have to.” Marco frowned. “I live here.”

“Why?” Jackie asked. “I mean, you have these things right?” She said, holding Marco’s dimensional scissors in her hand.

“Hey!” Marco frowned, grabbing them back. “You’ve spend way too much time with Janna.”

“Probably.” Jackie laughed. “But hey, those things mean you can go anywhere, right? So why does Earth have to be your home?” Marco should have an answer for her but… but he really doesn’t. It just is. Except, it isn’t really, is it?

“You’re here.” He eventually said. “And so’s Ferguson, and Alfonzo, and Sensei, and my parents. Even Janna.” 

“You can always come visit.” Jackie pointed out. “Don’t force yourself to be happy here Marco, you’ll just make yourself miserable.” Staring at his scissors, Marco nodded. To Jackie or to himself, he wasn’t sure. 

But he was sure he wasn't croissant girl. He was more like... he was more like Star. Earth just wasn't his home anymore.

“Besides,” Jackie added in a much lighter tone, “this never would have worked out. You’re way too old for me.” She teased, pressing a kiss to Marco’s cheek before standing up. He watched her go, feeling like he should make some sort of protest.

He didn’t.

“Keep being awesome Marco Diaz.” Jackie said, one foot on her skateboard.

“You too Jackie Lynn Thomas.” Marco smiled as he watched her skate away, feeling a weight lift off of his shoulders. He’d always love her, he knew that. But Marco didn’t think he’d been  _ in _ love with her for a long time. Sixteen years is a long time to expect someone to wait for you and he’d never expected that.

**Marco:** im coming back to mewni   
**Tom:** woooo

**Author's Note:**

> The next one centres on a character that isn't macro i swear  
i have a favourite okay
> 
> Also there is one line I came up with when I started writing this but only added at the last second (because thats when i remembered it and it was too good not to add). Ten points to whoever guesses it.


End file.
